


Two Drama Queens and an Interrogation Table

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake interrogation, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, dramatic tarn, emperor starscream, sexy torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Secret Santa gift for KGirl from the discord serverPlot: Sexy fake interrogation
Relationships: Starscream/Tarn (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Secret Spark Exchange 2020





	Two Drama Queens and an Interrogation Table

Tarn walked around the interrogation room slowly, circling the seeker sitting on the chair. Starscream sat proudly in the chair despite the situation, his wings perked up high and one leg crossed over the other. He looked almost bothered by being taken captive; as if he had better things to do than get interrogated for his extensive list of crimes.

Starscream didn't spare him a glance when he circled behind him. "Did you take me away from my duties just to ogle me?"

Tarn hummed softly, trailing one claw along his wing. "No. I have other plans for you and your lovely frame, my dear High Chancellor of the Refulgent Cybertronian Dynasty, Emperor Perpetua and Defender of the Realm."

Starscream lightly smirked, twitching his wings. They were one of his best features after all. And hearing his full title was quite the treat. "Oh? Care to fill me in on those plans since they do involve my frame."

Tarn chuckled, an oddly soft and almost musical tone. His big frame stepped closer to Starscream, resting his hands on his shoulders. Starscream could feel the heat radiating off of him and the deep rumble of that engine, almost idling in his chest.

Tarn lowered himself, leaning down until the mouth of the mask was near Starscream's audial. "I want to bend you over this desk and make you sing for me, my emperor."

Starscream shuddered at the deep voice, the sweet power of the Voice weaving around his very spark. "You will have to earn any singing from me. I'm not a puppet on a string you can play with as you please."

Tarn chuckled again and started stroking his wings slowly. "You have such a magnificent frame. Your finish could catch even the dullest optic. It's only a miracle that you don't blind others with your beautiful wings. They are so smooth and elegant. Truly, you are the epitome of perfection, a goal for all seekers to try and attain. Only for them to fail as they crash, blinded by your beauty."

Starscream couldn't resist the smooth flattery that coiled around his spark, that powerful ability stroking his spark like a lover stroking their sparkmate's frame. Tarn knew how to use his voice and his Voice, a truly deadly combination.

Even Starscream was a victim to such a voice.

Starscream audibly cleared his throat and straightened his spinal strut, practically arching his chest plates out. "If you wish to worship such a frame, then do so."

Tarn's servos slid down the front of his frame, sharp claws teasing the edges of his cockpit. He softly purred out, "Gladly."

Starscream glanced away, staying still as Tarn traced around his cockpit slowly. His wings twitched slightly at the heat radiating off Tarn's frame, relaxing at the warmth. "Good start."

Tarn chuckled again and breathed hot air across his audial. "Do tell me if I go too far, my emperor."

Starscream made a show of rolling his optics and softly huffing. "Fine. Feel free to grope me how you please."

Tarn hummed softly and continued teasing his frame, leaning forward to reach and trace his claws along the heated privacy panel. He traced his claws delicately around in little swirls, dipping them down into the sensitive seams. He heard Starscream’s vocalizer hitch and his cooling fans click on.

Tarn chuckled softly and walked around to lift Starscream out his chair. Starscream yelped and gripped his shoulder treads, his legs hooking around his waist. Tarn smirked behind his mask and set him on the desk, sitting himself on the chair.

Starscream stared down at him, a haughty look marring his expression. "I don't see how you plan on making me sing by sitting beneath me. Though, this view does suit you quite well. The face of the Decepticon cause serving your emperor." Starscream pressed his pede to Tarn's shoulder, pressing his heel against the tank treads. "However, I think you'll look even better kneeling for me."

Tarn resisted the urge to roll his optics, but put on a charming smile. "May I at least have your panel open? I can please a valve or a spike if need be."

Starscream hummed softly in thought and opened his panel, pressing his other pede to Tarn's other shoulder, his spike half-pressurized and his valve lightly damp. "You will have to remove that mask to fully please me."

Tarn kept his charming smile on even as he slid the mask off, revealing his marred face. No shame could be felt for he knew his emperor loved him, scar and all. Tarn sat on his pedes and leaned forward, sticking out his glossa and slowly licking up his valve.

Starscream kept his pedes on his shoulders, keeping his vocalizer off to prevent from moaning already. He wasn't some base bicycle, moaning at the lightest touch of a warm glossa on his damp valve. His cooling fans sped up a notch and his wings twitched as Tarn slid his glossa up slowly.

Tarn licked along his valve slowly, expertly gathering lubricant on his glossa. He slid up to lick along his spike, smearing the lubricant along the length. He finally reached the tip and smoothly slid it into his intake, sucking on the first few inches.

Starscream almost purred, placing one hand on the back of his head. "Mmm, what a good servant you are."

Tarn started bobbing his head, sucking slowly on his spike as he drew more of it into his mouth. He slowly pulled away to lick a trail down to his valve, slowly lapping up more lubricant that dripped onto the table. He softly moaned, breathing hot air against his valve.

Starscream moaned, tightening his grip on his helm. "You are a very good servant. Perhaps I'll even let you spike me."

Tarn lightly smirked and continued licking his valve, slowly sliding one finger into his valve. He pumped it slowly, licking over his node. He hummed deeply, letting his Voice slip into it and wound around Starscream's spark, massaging it tenderly as he leaned up to lick along his spike, licking the length and sucking on the tip.

He slipped in another finger, easily continuing his humming despite the spike partly into his mouth. Starscream moaned openly at last, gripping his helm and pressing his heels into his treads. Tarn could faintly feel his heel turbines heat up, warming his treads.

Tarn lightly smirked, continuing his low hum as he worked his spike, still pumping his fingers slowly. He stretched out his fingers slowly, pressing against the calipers and feeling the calipers squeeze his fingers. He kept humming lowly, swallowing the prefluid that dribbled out and sucking on the spike harder when he did so.

Starscream moaned loudly, pressing him closer and forcing him down on his spike more as he overloaded. His spike twitched several times as transfluid squirted out and directly down Tarn's throat tubing.

Tarn dutifully swallowed it, his humming stopping. He slowly pulled away, trailing his glossa along his spike. He licked his lips and pulled his fingers free from the wet valve, licking them clean and sucking on them.

Starscream panted softly, sliding his legs apart as he slid them down Tarn's frame. "You've earned your place, come spike me now. Before I get bored."

Tarn smiled softly, standing up and sliding his panel away for his spike to finally extend. He leaned forward, catching his lips in his, slotting them together. Starscream lightly nipped his lip, hooking his legs against Tarn's hips.

Tarn shifted and slid his spike easily into Starscream's awaiting valve, earning himself a low moan. Tarn lightly smirked and nipped his lip, gripping his hips and starting to fuck him slowly.

Starscream softly groaned at the slow pace, shifting his hips. "Ugh, frag me like you mean it. None of this slow scrap."

Tarn cocked an optic ridge and gripped his hips, pulling back and swiftly flipping Starscream onto his front. He pressed him down and slid into his valve, starting to thrust roughly as he gripped one lovely red wing. He managed to pant out, "Better?"

Starscream moaned loudly and clung to the table, his claws digging grooves into it. Tarn simply smirked and kept up the rough pace, gripping one wing just tightly enough to cause little sparks of pain flare up in Starscream's pain receptors.

Starscream couldn't do anything but moan as Tarn fucked him at an almost brutal pace. Tarn kept one tight hand on his hip and used the other to drag his claws along his wings, scratching them roughly. Starscream felt a wonderful blur of pain and pleasure from Tarn's affections.

Tarn moaned lowly, easily using his Voice to amplify Starscream's pleasure. He'd done this often enough to expertly know how to bring a mech to overload with only his Voice. He kept thrusting roughly, feeling lubricant drip along his spike. He kept his rough pace, dragging his claws along his wings roughly.

Starscream tried to hold back his overload, he really did. But the good spike sucking, the rough pace, the valve fingering, the claws raking down his claws, Tarn's Voice. All of it culminating and building into the most beautiful overload, making his spinal strut arch and his claws dragged marks down the table.

Tarn moaned openly as he thrusted several more times, transfluid filling Starscream's valve. His claws pricked into his hips and his other hand followed the smooth curve of his spinal strut. Starscream made for a beautiful sight, spine arched, wings spread, valve dripping a mixture of lubricant and transfluid.

Starscream slowly settled down with a low moan, slowly relaxing down onto the table. He panted softly, his cooling fans on high as his frame practically burned. Tarn slowly pulled away and slipped a rag out of his subspace, pressing it to his valve.

Tarn gently stroked his wings, looking over the curled strips of paint. "Are you okay, my dear emperor?"

Starscream practically purred, peering over his shoulder at him. "Mmm, very okay. I think I'll need a repaint though, you brute."

Tarn lightly smirked at his teasing tone, gently sliding him into his arms and holding him close. "Let's take a nice hot oil bath and I'll schedule you a repaint."

Starscream snickered, slinging one arm over his shoulder and teasing along his treads. "Oh, what a wonderful sweetspark you are."

Tarn chuckled softly, walking out of their mock-interrogation room. He always took care of his beloved emperor.

**Author's Note:**

> Only a prop table was harmed in the making of this fic


End file.
